The Deal
by halokalea
Summary: Crap at summaries, basically Penelope Garcia is gone without a trace, Derek Morgan still believes that she is alive and an original character is thrown in there! This is my first fic! So, please feel free to give me some advice, it would be much appreciated :) AN; I don't own a thing :)
1. Chapter 1

It was the day Derek Morgan will never forget, it was the saddest day of his life. As he sat in disbelief, thinking he should have never let her go, he should have never said those things that he said the night before. He should have known what she was planning, he should have picked up what she was actually doing, he should have never left her out of his sight. Everyone around him tried to snap him out of it, but, nothing got through. He sat in the same spot, the same chair that his baby girl sat each day at work.

A day has passed, JJ walked in, seen Morgan still the same as she left him the previous day. She went and kneeled in front of his emotion-less body. "Derek" she said in a soft tone. He just looked at her as the tears started to fall down his face. "we are here for you. Derek, she wouldn't want you to be here dwelling on what you could have done to stop her from leaving, even if you did. she wouldn't of listened. you know that" she said, hoping to get a response but still, nothing but rivers of tears. Morgan then looked down to the photo of Garcia and himself, "how could she leave me like this?" as he stated before collapsing his head as JJ comforting him with a hug.

* * *

6 months have passed, and the team have gotten back to a routine, they all accepted the fact that Penelope wasn't coming back. All except for one, Derek Morgan. He'd had never given up on the search of finding her. They have gone through 8 technical analysts in the last month, Morgan has scared each and everyone of them away. Even the slightest look he gave them, would just make them jump and leave, handing there resignation in. Until one day, they had a case. They all gathered around the table, Hotch introduced their newest addition to the team, "this everybody is agent Selena Jay, she is our new technical analysts. So please be nice".

Selena Jay, long brown wavy hair with sharp brown eyes, her tan skin is perfect, she was a solid built, looking girl but, had very very pretty features. At that split second, Morgan knew that he could get rid of her, he wanted to keep everyone away from the job for when Garcia came back. "we will try but, i don't know about Morgan" Reid said as he chuckled to himself. "Reid!" Emily said, shotting a glare from the other side of the room. As they continued on discussing the case, Morgan looked at this person who is the new addition to the team and thought to himself, its gonna be easier than it looks.

As the meeting came to an end, "Emily, could you show Jay where her office is?" Hotch noted. Emily nodded and walked her out. "Morgan, I need you in my office." Hotch stated as he would indicate that they needed a serious talk. Hotch left the conference room followed by Morgan. "Derek, I sure hope that you don't scare this one off." Hotch said while standing behind his desk. "Be nice to her, she was our first and last option" he continued. This startled Morgan, he wondered why he would make a statement like that "Why? whats so different about this one?" Morgan said glaring looking for an answer. "to be quiet honest Morgan, considering how you felt bout Garcia's missing status, we made her wait until it was the last option, she herself was next in line if anything was to happen to Garcia, Jay was hand-picked by Penelope herself" Hotch stated. He continued as he got Morgan's attention "and considering the circumstances with the fact how we took the news on Garcia's leaving, the director wasnt too keen to start Jay off right away."

Morgan knew there was something fishy bout what hotch had said but he accepted it and was determined to find out more..


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, the office is just how i last seen it" Jay stated to herself as she seem to think she was on her own. "Sorry? What was that?" Emily said confused. Then realizing she wasn't on her own, Jay quickly responded "what i ment was, i just had déjà vu, you know when you think you've seen something before but, really you haven't". "ohhh, yes. one of those moments" Emily smiled and nodded as she left the room.

Jay sat in front of the set of the bright screens. At that point, Morgan walked in the room, standing his ground "i know whats goin on, as soon as Garcia returns your out of here." Morgan said with his arm across his chest. "ahhh, so you're the one that everyone has told me about" Jay spun around in the chair where she was seated and then promptly stood toe to toe with Morgan complied to continue "well, guess what captain america? its gonna take a lot to get rid of me" she said grinning while biting her lip. At that moment Morgan couldn't help but raise his eye brows and leave. Leaving Jay still standing as he left the room, "she was right, after all she was his baby girl." she thought to herself when she went back to doing what she was doing.

* * *

Morgan was sitting at his seat on the jet, brewing in thought at what he just heard less than an hour ago, let alone witnessed. "captain america?" he thought. It reminded him of the times he had with Penelope, he smiled to himself. Rossi and JJ noticed this, it was the first time in months they had seen him smile. "Morgan" Rossi said as he approached the younger agent to sat next to him and continued "i couldn't help but, notice that you had a happy thought" in attempt to get Morgan to open up. "it was one of the memories i will cherish forever" said Morgan as he slightly smiled. But, what was still on his mind was the fact what Jay said to him, more so, the fact that she called him "captain america".

As the team boarded off the plan, they all headed in separate SUV's. Rossi, Hotch and Emily in one, JJ, Morgan and Reid in the other. "You know, i think i like this tech." JJ stated as she was looking through her file "she seems different from the others. For one she's not scared of Morgan". Morgan looked over at JJ and gave her a glare before saying "she's not like the rest" Morgan murmured as he looked back to the road ahead. "Why is that?" Reid said as he sat up now interested in the conversation. "Yeah, why is that Morgan?" JJ added with a smile on her face, she was hopeful that Morgan was starting to heal. "Because" Morgan said as he shifted in his seat to continue "Penelope chose her to be her replacement after she left." All the hopeful feeling left the SUV in a matter of seconds. JJ and Reid shared a look, before the SUV came to a stop.

3 days into the case, and Morgan couldn't focus. In this time he had at least 4 different conversations with Jay, that all lead him to think she knew where Penelope was. Morgan kept repeating the conversations in his head over and over, trying to determined whether there was something more to the situation. This was effecting his performance with the case. Morgan had let the unsub, not once but twice. All because of Jay. Hotch walked in and was currently seeing red "whatever is on your mind Morgan, you need to push that aside. You have not once let the unsub free but, twice." Hotch continued "if not for yourself but, for the sake of the victims families" That afternoon, they finally caught the unsub and later returned.

* * *

Jay greeted everyone as they came into the office a week later, and asked if they can all gather together. Once they were all seated, Jay walked in with a sealed envelope. She placed the large envelope down in front of her, she took a deep breath and started by looking at the Agents in the room "i have a letter for each and every one of you". "from whom, may i ask" Reid stated with a confused look. Jay stalled "Penelope Garcia." A noticeable angry Morgan stood and glared at her with fury burning from his stomach up. Jay continued to hand out the letters to everyone that was in the room, besides Morgan.

"When she picked me to be on this team and take her place.." Jay was cut off by Morgan "so your telling me you know where she is all this time and didn't think to tell us where she is?" by now, he was fuming to the point where the people in the room prepared their selves for the worse. "she handed me this envelope, she was hoping that i was going to start as soon as she left, but, that wasn't the case" as Jay continued. Morgan started to get inpatient with himself and blurted "where's my letter?" "ahh, my infuriated stud muffin, come with me. We need to talk" Jay said as she started to head out "we are going for a 'lil drive" as she finished. Everyone looked at Jay as if she was Garcia herself, Morgan followed with the same thought.

"This is going to be interesting" Emily said with a slight smile graced on her face as she turned towards JJ. "Lets just hope that nothing happens to Jay between now and the time they come back" Hotch said as he turned to leave the room. "I have a feeling that nothing will" Rossi stated as the rest left in the room as they watched Jay and Morgan enter the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the lovely comments! I know the chapters are short but, i think this one is a tad longer! Jay has a unique talent, thought I would chuck it in the mix and see where it leads. Enjoy :) AN; sorry about the spelling and what not, i had rushed it! Being late is currently my thing!**

* * *

"I believe you are familiar with this place" Jay said as she and Morgan walked towards a park bench. This is where Morgan and Garcia first shared a kiss and declared what they are. Morgan nodded, as he noticed a keyboard sitting on a stand with a chair underneath. Jay turned to Morgan and handed him a photo of Garcia and a lock of hair that had been framed, Morgan gave her a confused look "she said to me the last time i seen her before she disappeared, that I was to look after you" Jay continued while leading Morgan to the park bench for him to be seated. As she moved toward the portable piano "Penelope told me she was never good with words and emotion when it came to you, so i gave her a brilliant idea, so her letter starts of a little like this" as she started to play;

_"This is a crazy world_

_These can be lonely times_

_It's hard to know who's on your side_

_Most of the time_

_Who can you really trust _

_Who do you really know_

_Is there anybody out there _

_Who can make you feel less alone_

_Some times you just can't make it on your own"_

As Jay continued to sing, she looked at Morgan who only had eyes on her with an expression she hadn't seen on a man before. He was confused, frustrated and sad all at once, trying to figure out what this ment and deep down Jay really needed him to understand and figure out the clues that were layed in front of him, because he was sure as hell didnt know what it exactly ment. Morgan couldn't think, he couldn't comprehend the meaning of the lyrics that Jay was singing. Is it suppose to mean she's watching me? Is it suppose to mean she's here somewhere here? Right now? Morgan glanced around the park but, couldn't see anything that seemed out of place. His thoughts where interrupted as Jay continued with the ending of the song;

_Well, if you need a place where you can run_

_If you need a shoulder to cry on_

_I'll always be your friend_

_When you need some shelter from the rain_

_When you need a healer for your pain_

_I will be there time and time again_

_When you need someone to love you_

_Here I am, Here I am.._

* * *

They where all gathered around in the office, Jay was watching from afar wonder when the time is right to approach them "go, talk with them! im sure they wont bite" said the low voice, she turned and didnt even notice that Rossi was standing behind her. Jay nodded and proceeded to walk over towards the group of talented profilers, followed by Rossi. As she was getting closer she noticed that Morgan started to tense up "great work guys" Jay said with a smile "if it wasnt for you, we would still be sitting in Texas" said Emily as she smiled "well, isnt this awkward." as Jay pull a supressed expression and then continued "I think we all need a drink, my shout and i will tell you all about myself" Jay said and everyone agreed except for Morgan. JJ was about to speak until Jay cut her off "i think, i should do this. after all, it is because of me" "ok, don't let him get to you to much" JJ replied with her raised eyebrows she then turned and walked to where the others where standing. "ok, what is so bad about me? when considering you don't know me. and yes i know you did a background check and what not but, that doesn't give you a right to treat me the way you do.." Jay trailed off, she looked at Morgan and she could tell he knew that she knew where Penelope was. "i dont know what you are trying to prove by singing that ridiculous song.." as Morgan trailed off and continued but more anger flooded across him "where is she?" he stood up with his arms crossed.

Jay looked at him, she wanted to tell him something so bad, but she didn't even know herself where her friend was, shoot her BEST friend, her sister. The one that told her everything that was going on in her life, as Garcia told hers to Jay.

She slumped down in the chair "no, i don't know" as she sighed to the words. Morgan didn't even know how to respond, he knew that Jay knew something about Garcia, all he wanted to know was why Jay was so important to his baby girl. After all, Morgan couldn't get over the fact that Jay was exactly like Garcia. With that being said, "come on, you have a drink to buy that has my name on it" he said as he stood up and dragged Jay to the elevator where the rest of the team was standing.

* * *

They were all at a small bar, it was karaoke night and they were all sitting laughing and enjoying everyone's company. They listened to the singers, the good and the bad. Until Morgan had a brilliant idea. "come on than miss american idol, show us what you got" morgan said with a cheeky grin towards Jay, "what does he mean jay?" JJ looked at her confused. "ohh, its nothing" she said as her cheeks started to change colour with embarrassment. "nothing you say, well how about this" as morgan continued "if you completely suck, you have to give me a lap dance." morgan stated with a grin which obviously had a motive "and if you don't, i will personally strip and give you a lap dance myself!" he said finally finishing his dare. Everyone on the team looked at him as if to say that the old Morgan is back. Jay had a twinkle in her eye "deal" as Jay stood up and shook Morgans hand. As she headed to the mic, she had an idea. She whispered to the DJ she heard Emily and JJ cheer her on. It was all silent before the music start, "Derek Morgan, this ones for you!" Jay said before the music began to play and she started to sing with her eyes closed;

_You're kissin' me and sayin' I'm the one you need_

_To keep you warm ad lay with you tonight_

_Baby, I feel the same way, I don't want to leave_

_Wanna hold you close and feel your love inside._

She looked around as she obviously wasnt trying hard. At the least she sound horrible, like a japanese person who was absolutely tone def. She looked up and noticed the looks on the teams face, especially Morgan, the grin on his face said it all. Jay knew that Morgan was getting what he exactly wanted and this made Jay feel determined to win. So, she built her courage up and thought 'now or never'. Belted out the sweet harmony like she was home in her shower, as she continued into the next verse with her eyes closed;

_Obviously, procrastinatin' just to be_

_Close to you a little longer now, boy_

_It's hard for me to break away from you, baby_

_Never could resist you and I still haven't learned how_

_And I don't wanna be a fool_

_But it's hard when it comes to you_

_And I'm feelin' vulnerable tonight_

_'Cause I don't wanna miss the chance_

_Of relivin' our sweet romance_

_Boy, I'm so confused down deep inside_

Jay looked up and noticed the teams reaction, she could see the shock in all of them, especially from Hotch, a man who practically doesn't show any emotion at all whose mouth practically touched the floor. Then she glanced over to Morgan with a slight smile and she could see the defeat in Morgans eyes. Jay smiled and continued to finish the song;

_You keep sayin' stay the night_

_Just let me rock you till the mornin' light_

_It's cold outside and much too late to drive_

_You know I need you baby, I'm so lost without your love.._

_Stay the night.._

The whole bar stood up, screaming 'encore, encore'. This was Jay's first time she had ever sang in public and this overwhelmed her completely. As she approached the table where the team was sitting "OMG, you have an amazing talent" Emliy said as she leaned back in her chair with a smiling shock across her face. "at first i thought you were a terrible singer and then you just blew us away." Reid said with a smirk as he continued "why do i get a funny feeling that Morgan knew this way before any of us?". "well, i guess everyone has their own secrets that not many people have and i guess i trusted Morgan to keep mine but, i was determined to get that lap dance" Jay replied as she smiled towards Morgan and continued "so, Agent Morgan, when will i get that dance?". "when you least expect it Jay, when you least expect it" Morgan said as he took another swig at his beer. JJ looked at Emily and gave they both shared a knowing look that indicated 'Morgans back'.

* * *

_**Songs featured;**_

_**Here I am - Leona Lewis**_

_**Stay The Night - Mariah Carey**_


	4. Chapter 4

"you think, she's better then me?" asked a voice from a dark part of the cold, damp room. It was a small concreted room with no windows, the only window available was the door. It's a dim lit room, every sound you would make would echo off the walls and no one would of been able to hear you. "No, i think shes better without you!" The blonde women snapped softly. She was bound to a chair under the light, her face was dirty, her clothes ripped like she had been dragged 100 miles and her hair was now brittle and frizzy. The man chuckled, then hit her across the face "you know, you are everything to her. Still, to this day, i always wondered why she protected you." he said as he chuckled.

The man started to pace "you know, i will eventually find her and when i do, it will be a bitter sweet moment". "you will never be able to find her, she.. shes in a safe place! you said my 'life for hers'" she said as she took a shake breath but, continued "I'm here now, just let her be". "Ahh, you see this is why i like you. You keep your end of the deal" he said as he lowered himself to eye level "but, at the end of the day we both know she will come looking for you, she always has. it was only a matter of finding you and convincing you to uhh.. what is that word?" the man said tapping his jaw line. "yes, bait. convince you to be my bait to get her back to where she belongs." The man stood slowly and turned to walk away chuckling. "she doesn't belong to you" she yelled, she was starting to get pissed at the games this man was playing. "I'm here, i will be a better source to get you what you need. 'my life for hers.' That was the deal".

The man quickly rushed towards her, hitting her, not once but twice. Kicking the chair, where the women was tied, to the side making it hit the ground. The man stood over her and leaned down "your right, but, that doesn't mean i cant use you to get something that i want, that was apart of the deal" The man walked towards the door, turning the handle he said looking back "don't forget, i was the one who made you both"

* * *

2 weeks have passed and the team where back from California after a tough case, and everyone was run down but, relieved that they caught the delusional psyco-path that believed torturing women was his way to prove his self in gods eyes. Willing to sacrifice anything for gods love. Hotch gave the team a 3 day weekend and to come in the following Monday.

Morgan was riding in the elevator, he has never been as nervous as the time he and Garcia walked through the BAU hand in hand heading to Hotch's office to announce that they were engaged. As the elevator opened, everyone noticed Morgan wearing a firemans outfit, showing his muscular top half of his body, with red suspenders to hold his yellow trousers and his bright red hat that sat on his head perfectly. He had a sludge hammer over one shoulder and a portable stereo siting on the other, he walked into the bullpen. He walked pass Reid, who actually had freaked out and had a 'what the hell' look on his face. He then passed JJ and Emily, who he winked, they both surprisingly had a gaping smile on their faces and had the urge to follow him.

He flung open the door to the tech office, Jay spun around in her chair as she said "this better be good, iam not in the mood.." her protest suddenly faded away as she saw the steaming 'hot fireman' Derek Morgan standing in front of her, she swallowed hard "so, is this where i say 'someone reported a fire'?" Morgan stated with an unbelievable smirk as if he was actually enjoying himself.. For once. Jay bit hard on her pen "Mmmmm, i believe so Mr. Morgan" she replied with a saucy tone. Not noticing Emily and JJ standing behind him in the door way, he placed the portable stereo down on the ground and pressed play, as the song "Pony" started to play, Morgan slowly started to move his body in a million ways as he propped the sludge hammer on the ground to use as prop in the routine, making Jay think 'how the hell does he move his body like'. Morgan got close, moving like he never even had a spine. He slowly start to remove his suspenders biting his lip, he suddenly ripped his yellow trouser revealing his black boxer underwear, which made the whole 3 girls laugh and scream hysterically.

Back in the bullpen Hotch and Rossi broke there necks towards the screaming women, they both looked at each other and Reid responded not even looking at the two older men "Morgan is giving his lap dance to Jay" Rossi looked at Hotch with a shocked expression, Reid continued "he is dressed as a fireman".

As the song was close to ending, Morgan sat on Jays lap, straddling her. She had her hands over her face, Morgan removed the hands, entwining his with hers and suddenly they both were caught in the moment. The song had unfortunately ended leaving them in a locked stare, which neither of them were expected. for a second something ignited between them, like a spark that had lit a fire. Something morgan thought he would never have since Penelope. Emily coughed and both JJ and her were lauging hysterically breaking that connection. Morgan began to smile "there you have it, Derek Morgan's specialized lap dance" as he stood up putting his yellow trousers back on. "you know, you can always come back and give me another one" Jay said with a smile "not on your life, we made a bet, i lost and you won. simple as that" Morgan said as he turned.

Morgan left the room with a smile so wide he didnt even notice Rossi and Hotch as he walked through bullpen and towards the elevator goin back to his vehicle. "well, i presume he succeeded in his end of the deal and never got it wrong or he was truely and well caught up in the moment that he thinks there is something possible after Garcia" Rossi noted "or both" Hotch responded putting a hand on Reids shoulder as Reid studied Morgan as he stepped into the elevator.

* * *

When Morgan left the room the 3 girls huddle and sat in a mini circle and giggled and laughed at what just happened. "OMG, i thought he wouldn't actually go through it" Emily stated as she shook her head "me neither, i thought after Garcia, i thought he wouldnt be back to his old self" JJ said with delighted and happy tone and continued "thanks to you Jay, we have our Morgan back". "it was nothing. it was the least i could do. I mean, me and Penelope were practically like best friends" Jay said with a smile, then she reliased that she let her guard down in front of these two profilers. "wait, did you just 'best friends' with penelope" JJ said with a shocked expression. Jay looked down and realized that she had to explain her self to these two women who actually ment something to Garcia as well.

Selena Jay and Penelope Garcia meet in the Underground. They both protected each other as they were sisters. A bond that would never break, they practically saved each others lives time after time. The things these two have witnessed and been through, no one could ever break what they have and they both made sure of it. It wasn't until that fortunate day she got a call from the BAU that Garcia was missing. She explained to JJ and Emily, that they both did letters for their loved ones and exchanged them, Garcia gave Jay hers and visa versa a week before she was told about Garcia. She never thought in a million years that there was something behind it. Jay thought she knew Garcia but, obviously now she didnt know. There was something way deeper that Garcia didnt want Jay to get involved.

"please, you must not say anything to anyone" she pleaeded with tears streaming from Jays eyes but, continued "im still looking for her, and i am determind to find her wether she may be alive.. or worse." . "why didnt you tell us earlier? like, i mean we did need to know" Emily said trying not to make it known that she was holding the her anger back. "its not as simple as you think it is, i swore under oath by the FBI and Penelope that i wouldnt say anything if there was something to happen to her. as she did with me" Jay said now trying to control her sobs and continued "if it wasnt for her and the FBI i still would have been stuck in the nightmare of the underground. she promised to come back for me and she did". Now she was hysterically crying, Emily and JJ looked at each other and hugged her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, i hope this kinda answer your questions. I thought I would kind of mix it up a bit and make it more of case kind of thing :) Its short, remember it is my first fic, I hope you guys like it, enjoy!**

* * *

She woke up with a sharp pain in her right arm, she hissed as she tried to move in her chair. The last thing she remembers was being beaten, as she looked around she's now sitting upright, her hair pulled back and a cool breeze was hitting her. She looked down to her arm and seen in between the inside of her forearm and upper arm that there was a needle mark. She knew what this was, it was her fate being sealed knowing what she was given and she started to silently sob. She started to think about her life, where she had come from, what she had achieve. The friends she had made and most importantly her family she thought she would never had. She chuckled at the thought of each and every single person. But, her mind kept on repeating the last moment she had with the one she loves. As she took in a shake breath she said "everything happens for a reason, Penelope. Everything happens for a reason.." Before she knew it her world be came blank once again.

* * *

Later that night, Morgan was laying in his bed remembering what happened today, he couldnt seem to get Jay off his mind. He couldnt help but think what happened at the end of the dance. Was there something that could be, between us? How could i betray Penelope like that? he thought to himself. He swore to be faith to Garcia, he couldnt help but flash back to the last time he had seen her;

_"derek, please don't be mad! love her as much as i love you!" Garcia pleaded "love who, Penelope!? how can i love another woman when your the only woman i will ever love" Morgan yelled as his heart started to break. "you will understand one day, you will understand why i did this and why it has to be this way" she said as she sobbed the words out. Morgan looked at her, as tears rolled uncontrollably down his face and he walked away slamming the door leaving her apartment. The next day he went to her office to find that she wasn't there. the day his heart did shatter to a million pieces. _

The scene played in his mind over and over again, like a melody of a song thats on repeat. He is determind to find out, first thing he was going to do was question Jay as soon as he got the BAU, he was certian that she knows where Penelope is.

* * *

Jay was still at work, she was still at her desk, doing her best to find anything on her best friend. hoping that she would find something, maybe even a clue. Suddenly, a live feed came across the screen. It was Penelope tied and gagged, she was barley moving, she looked like she was hanging on for dear life. At that instant moment, a man came across the screen. This scare the shit out of Jay, "i told Penelope, that if you ever found her, her fate will be cut short, as well as yours. As she never kept her end of the deal" the mysterious man said, then the feed was cut. Jay still looking at the screen with a tears falling from her eyes, without realising a figure standing behind her grabbing Jay.

* * *

Morgan, strolled along in the carpark, noticing that Jays car was in the parking lot early, he knew this because she was never on time. She was just as bad as himself at being late. He noted her habbits like it was a ritual, he did this to every tech that was flooding as previous. But, over the last 5 months he couldnt help but, liking her. He left the elevator and noticed that the team were laughing and chatting quiet cheerfully, something that they havent done in the last 12 months. The sight just made him quite content. As he reached his desk, he placed his bag down and headed to Jays office. As he got closer, he felt that something wasnt right. As he swung the door open, the sight he seen was something from a horrifying crime scene. Instinctively, he shouted at the top of his lungs "HOTCH!"

The team where in the conference room reviewing the security video "she never went without fight, she sure did put up a good one" Rossi noted "but, why would someone take her?" Morgan stated with anger in his voice "maybe she had details on these unsubs, maybe she had information that she used against them, that she actually wanted to tell us" Reid said and continued "she was still here when i left late last night". "guy's, we actually have to tell you something." emily said as she looked at JJ for support "Jay wasnt just a regular tech analyst, far from it" JJ said but hesitantly continued "Jay knew Garcia personally, as in Jay was Garcia's best friend, shoot far from it, she was practically Penelope's sister". JJ and Emily started from the start, word for word that Jay told them the previous day. As they all sat and listened, Morgan couldnt help but, feel the guilt that he felt the day Garcia left.


	6. Chapter 6

Jay started to wake up, she couldn't focus her vision right, trying to figure out where she was. She took in the sight of the room, studying it like she was in her past. The sound of driping pipes, the smell of mold. She knew exactly where she was, she had been here years ago. Jay looked to the figure that was next to her, it was Penelope. For a second her heart skipped a beat at the thought that she was reunited with her best friend, her sister. Then reality set in, she tried her hardest to get penelopes attention. "Penelope, PENELOPE" as she semi-yelled with fear flowing threw her. Jay managed to loosed her right hand to grab Garcia's. She was cold, cold as ice, Jay glanced down to her chest to see if she was breathing. Fortunantly, she was but, only shallow. One breath every 5-6 seconds.

"well, isnt this a lovely family reuinion" a males voice came from a corner of the room. Jay recognized this voice "you will never get away with this" she yelled at the top of her lungs "Tony, you sick bustard, our team is coming for us!" Jay said as she squirmed in her restraints "I highly doubt that Selena 'cause you see.. your fate ends tonight and as you can see Penelopes ends now" Tony said as he lifted Garcia's head and drops it all in the one motion. Tony pulls a gun to her head "NOOOO!" Jay yelled with terror coursing threw. Tony chuckled "well, isnt this love? i see you still love her as much as she loves you" he said as he proceeded "you know why she is here?".

Jay looked at him with dark in her eyes, "she traded her life for yours to be safe but, it went sour" he then stood over Jay and looked her in the eye and chuckled "she fell off the face of the earth, it took me ages to find Penelope, shit, it took me 3 years to find out that she was working with the FBI." "she does work for the FBI" Jay snarled through her teeth. Tony then punched Jay in frustration, splitting her delecate cheek reveling a cut that bleed furiously. "as i was saying, now that i have Penelope, i knew you would come running. looking for her, it didnt take me long to find you though" he continued as he rub the side of her check with the gun "you still make the same old mistakes but, i guess you can never be up to her standards"

Tony was now standing over Garcia. "if i ever get my hands on you, im gonna slice your throat and let you bleed like the pig you are!" she snarled at Tony trying desperatly to break free from her restraints. "one thing i can give you Selena, you was always a good assest to keep to get rid of the squeelers and rats. Shit, practically anyone that i wanted gone, done and dusted. Never to be seen again" as Tony headed out the door he continued on his rampage "ill give yous a bit of time to say your goodbyes before i return to finish what i plan on doing"

* * *

Kevin Lynch was trying to track down what seem to be a live feed with no streaming footage. Morgan, Hotch and JJ was standing and was watchin the tech as he tried to work his magic. The feed came back "OMG" as JJ leaned in "theres Penelope and Jay". Morgan frozed at the sight as they can only see Jay trying to desperately to free her self, they seen Jay loosen her right hand to hold Garcias. As a figure started to come to the light and slowly pull a gun to Penelope's head "NOOOO!" Morgan let out a emotional scream, as distinctivley in sync as Jays. JJ held Morgan's hand to reassure him that everything will be alright. As the figure went to Jay, they feared the worst. The figure then hit Jay across the face, at the sight of how hard the hit was, to their suprise it didnt knock her out, it just made her even more furious. The figure left the square footage. "Lynch, try and locate where the feed is coming from" Hotch said in a stern voice. They left the room all except Morgan.

As Morgan couldn't move, he seen his baby girl not moving, motionless. He then scaned across the otherside of the screen. Noticing Jay, he couldnt believe how much of a fighter she is, "my baby girl" he whispered to him self as he dropped to his knees. Lynch noticed, he flew from his chair to be next to Morgan. "Agent Morgan, are you ok? We are going to find them. I can gaurentee you this!" As much as he hated Lynch, he knew he was right, he would find them. Regardless. Lynch then did the impossible, as awkward as it was, he gave Morgan a man hug, to reassure him. Morgan then got up and left the room. Lynch proceed back to the computers to moniter the screen and continue the unidentiful location.

* * *

Reid walked into the conference room where the rest were still trying to find clues, trying to link Garcia and Jay together. Morgan wasn't far behind Reid before he started "we looked in to Jays past, as it may seem Jay isnt really Jay at all, her lat name is Rodriguez, Selena Rodriguez." Reid stated as he shook his head "her past is somewhat chilling, she was known famously for her heroic actions with the CIA, she capture the worlds most wanted criminal with her own strength, with only just a rope. Until she got romantically associated with Tony Gray. Tony is the number 1 head leader for the most powerful gangs who are involved with the underground." Everyone was silent, "thats where Jay first meet Penelope. Im guessing Jay was the one that actually got her out of the whole underground scenario. Protected her with everything she had, making sure she was ok." Morgan said in a soft tone then proceeded "i remember Penelope telling me about her one night, when she was in a drunken rage after a hard case, all she kept saying was 'i need selena, shes the only one that can save me. My one and only saviour of all saviours. shes my gaurdian angel'" Morgan said as a tear trickled down his face, as he realised what Garcia's letter in a form of song was. "Morgan, we will find them. We will find them both and we will hang this bastard that he is" as Rossi placed his on Morgans shoulder.

* * *

"Penelope, please wake up! we need to get out of here" as Jay tried to wake Penelope while holdng her hand. Jay looked at her, she then silently sobbed as she put her head down. Still holding Penelope's hand, Penelope squeezed her hand "im here Sel" as Penelope slowly started to come to Jay jerked her head "come on baby girl, tell me how you are feeling?" Jay said as calmly as she can.


	7. Chapter 7

**I kinda hit a road block while writing it! Its pretty detailed, as they say, short is sweet :) Enjoy!**

**AN; let me know some ideas that you would like to see come about in the story. Might actually help my mental blank :)**

* * *

"Hotch" as he answered his phone. All he did was leave the room. Morgan and the rest of the team followed him to Jays office. "Lynch, whats goin on?" he stated as he looked at the screen. "Penelope, shes awake" he stated as an emotion rush came over him. The team watch as penelope came too. They continued to watch, as they seen Jay kick into action, as she got out of her restraints "she waited until she knew that Penelope was ok, to actually do anything.. smart girl" Emily stated with relief. The whole team had a sense of relief over them as they watch the screen, without breaking their looks.

* * *

"Come on Pen, we need to get out of here" Jay said as she got Garcia free from her restraints lifting her free. "tell me something baby girl, can you remember anything about coming in here?" she said as she carried Garcia to the door. Jay looked through the window at her surrondings. "baby girl, i need you to stay awake" Jay said as she continued "i cant keep my eyes open" Garcia said as she rubbed her eyes, Jay kneeled down and started to sing "I can make it through the rain, I can stand up once again on my own. And I know that I'm strong enough to mend, and every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith" Garcia started to sing along with her "baby girl, keep singing ill be back" as Jay went to leave, "dont leave me, please!" as garcia held on tight to jays arm "ill be just outside ill be back in a second. i need to get us out of here" jay said to reassure her. Garcia nodded and Jay proceeded out the door.

* * *

The team continue to watch, they seen jay lift penelope towards the door, they watch Garcia mainly, they watch her rubbing her eyes, then seeing Jay kneel down. "I can make it through the rain, I can stand up once again on my own. And I know that I'm strong enough to mend, and every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith" morgan sang in sync with Garcia as the team watched, seeming he knew what they were saying he continued "Penelope use to sing this song everytime she was afraid, everytime she had doubts, everytime she thought she lost faith in the world. when she sang this song, it always gave her strength, regardless of how much doubt she had" Morgan stated as a fact, again as tear trickled downs his check. "Jay's leaving her, why the hell would you do that?" JJ yelled and then the group seen flashing lights and Garcia covering her ears and closed her eyes as she was singing. They all held there breath hoping something bad wouldnt happen. Jay merged through the door, they all sighed. The screen to their left made a sound. "im in" Lynch said softly "give me the address, find all the cameras that you can in that building, JJ you stay here with Lynch and watch their every move, the rest of you follow me, were going to get our girls back!" Emily looked back at the screen as Jay picked Garcia off the ground "come on Jay, bring our girl home!"

* * *

Jay came back into the room, she crouched down and took in the look of Garcia. She immediately knew exactly what happened to Garcia, all she could think was getting her out ASAP. One thing Jay knew, if she can get her to safety it will buy her time to get what Jay needed to help Garcia. At all cost. "lets go baby girl, we need to get you back to your captian america" she said as she lead Garcia out the door, as Jay held her in one hand and the machine gun in the other. Garcia giggled at what she called Morgan "you gave him that nickname?" "yes, i thought it would suit him, considering he threatned me when i sat at your throne" as Jay said with a smile still very wherey what might come around the corner. Jay shot, a few times as they were walking, every shot made Garcia flinch "its alright baby girl, remember the time we were playing that game on your set of computers?" jay said as she looked to see where they were heading to next. Garcia nodded "it wasn't the computers, it was on the xbox, halo it was called" as she replied "yes, that one. think of it as that game" jay said as they swiftly made there way down towards an exit but she continued to say "remember your the one that made it through, not me!" Garcia couldnt help but, think the worse when she looked at jay she said "no, remember we did again and we made it through.. together"

Jay couldnt help but smile, but she knew this wasnt goin to be an easy fight.

* * *

As Hotch, Rossi, Reid, Emily and Morgan flew towards their destination the SUV had an anguish feel in the atmosphere. All they could think about was Garcia, wether she was safe or wether or not she was hurt, and hoping nothing had happened from leaving the BAU to where she was located. But, all in all, they was finally getting their light back to where she belonged. A surreal feeling wafted threw the air as well, never in a million years that they would get 'The Goddess of All Know' back. If there was one person who would completely fall of the grid and didn't want anyone to find where they was, Garcia was the person to do that. "We're about 5mins away, prepare yourselves." Hotch sighed as he continued "we don't know exactly what we are walking into". Morgan said a silent pray up above "please, let my girls be ok.." At that statement, Morgan didn't know why he had that feeling to Protect Jay as much as he protected Garcia. Morgan just knew that Jay was important to Garcia, therefor he had the right to protect both.

_Through The Rain - Mariah Carey_


	8. Chapter 8

As a swarm of FBI agents turned into the destination they were given they reach two unidentfied people sitting on the ground "there, Garcia and Jay" morgan stated and flew out of the SUV door before the vehicle even stopped, he ran as fast as he could he saw Jay holding Garcia "baby girl!" as Morgan scooped Garcia in his arms. "Derek" Garcia said in a weak tone "hang in there baby girl, help is on its way" he said as he cradled her in his arms "no, theres one thing i need you to do before i leave" Garcia said before grabbing a sharp piece "baby girl, you make out that you are leaving us, your not going anywhere. I'm not letting you leave me now that i have found you!" Morgan said as his voice started to break.

"Sel?" Garcia said as she handed the glass to Jay and continued on to say "i need you to give my family a blood protection, i need you to protect them from now on. i need you to promise me that you will do that for me, i need you now more then anything! i need you to do what you have done for me" Jay started to cry but nodded in agreement and cut deep in to her hand, without a flench, without a whimper "baby girl you know that i love you right" as jay kissed her sister on the forhead.

Morgan couldnt help but be in disbelief, Jay was the excat figure as he was for Garcia but, in a womens body. "i love you more" as Garcia replied with a smile "Derek?" as she turned her attention to Morgan "i love you more then words can say and i will always cherish everything we have together, forever" she said as tears started to fall "no, your not leaving me! like hell you are leaving me like a lost puppy, baby girl" replied morgan as he leaned down to kiss penelope "i need you to love her as much as you love me" at that Morgan looked at Jay as the word flowed out of Garcias mouth "i need you to cherish her, the way you cherish me.."

They was interupted by a clapping sound, "wow, isnt this a lovely family reunion" Tony said as he clapped as he walked out, Jay looked at Hotch as if it was her battle to fight, no one elses. Hotch nodded and waved at his fellow agents to stand down. Jay rose from where she stood and turned to her dark ex partner "you know whats ironic about this tony? you made me think that you truely loved me, made me think you was the only thing i have ever known or needed" she said as she got closer to him "oh no baby, that was all you, dont you remember?" he said as he chuckled, as he walked closer to Jay "your the one that left the CIA, your the one who was on the most wanted list, your the one that decided to come to the evil side. the only plus that came out of it, was the good sex" Tony smirked at that smart comment, and then looked her deep into her eyes "i only used you cause so i could utilize your talents".

The statement made everyone chringe, by this time the whole team was standing behind her, she glanced at her fellow members to her left noticing that the paramedics were working on Garcia and Morgan slowly coming to her side, she looked back at Tony "remember when i said i was going to slice your throat and and let you bleed like a fucking pig you are?" she said as the anger was building up in her throat, Tony stood firm "bring it baby". In one sudden smooth move Jay launched at her opponent jumpin and hitting him in one smooth hit.

They were in a combat zone, they launched, tussled and struggled. Swinging forced hits together until Jay reached her ultimate goal, knocking Tony to his knees with the glass piece to his neck. "you dont have the guts baby, you love me" as tony replied with an exhausted toned but, yet was smiling smugly. she leaned down and whispered in his ear "yeah? penelope taught me better, showed me the light and guided me back to where i needed to be" at that last statement she made a smooth slice to his throat and walked away, Tony limped forward, trying to hold himself up until finally he lost all life and hit the ground.

* * *

Jay was now standing in front of the back entrance of the ambulance looking at the sight of Garcia, she knew this would be the last time seeing her best friend for a long time. This thought made Jays heart feel extremely heavy, she finally found a place where she belonged. But, she knew this had to be done. She entered the ambulance now sitting and holding Garcia's hand, trying to remember the sight that was in front of her. Garcia's eyes fluttered open, "hey" Jay said showing a slight smile. Garcia tried to say something but, Jay bet her to it "listen to me, listen real careful baby girl." Garcia nodded. "i know he has given you that injection and you will eventually fall into a coma" Jay said squeezing Garcia's hand tighter. "I..I.." Garcia said trying to find her words, she was scared. Scared was the wrong word to use, it was way beyond that. Jay put her finger on her lips, "let me finish" when Garcia nodded Jay continued "I'm goin to find the antidote, it might take me a week, maybe even a year. But, i will find it and i will bring you back to me, to your family." Jays voice broke at the end of the sentence, she wasn't so sure she would be able to find it. But, she also knew that it was out there somewhere. "Pen, I've got to go" Jay stood and kissed Garcia on her cheek and left the van.

Jay stood momentary, gathering her bearings. She always hated leaving Garcia, it always teared at her heart. She glanced around at her surroundings, she spotted one of the SUVs, knowing the keys would still be in the ignition and started in the the direction of it. Jay opened the door, she took one glance over her shoulder and look at the group of people she had grown attached to. Locking eyes with Morgan she knew this would kill him, he would be strong but, underneath all the cover up it will devour his soul bit by bit. Jay broke contact and jumped in the SUV and sped off down the road.


	9. Chapter 9

**Short but, sweet :) Mental blanks are so not cool! Let me know how you guys like this chapter. **

* * *

The sound of the heart monitor echoed through out the whole hospital room. JJ and Morgan where the only two who were there, the anguish and sadness in the room took over and neither one spoke. Garcia was now in a coma, she slipped into one on route to the hospital. The last thing Morgan heard Garcia say "please, don't be mad at her. Everything will be ok". He didn't know what it meant then but now, he sure as hell did. How could Jay not be here by now? She was suppose to be Garcia's best friend, her sister so she claims. Morgan couldn't see the sense in that fact, if Jay truly was the fact, she would defiantly be here by Garcia's side.

The door opened, both JJ and Morgan snapped their heads up, it was Hotch. "They found the SUV, it was parked in front of Garcia's old apartment building. Jay obviously wanted us to find it." Hotch stated looking at both of them, noting every single reaction they made. Hotch faced Morgan "she's no where to be found but, she did leave this". Hotch handed Morgan a sealed envelope, it was a plain and simple envelope which had the words "Captain America" in hand writing. Morgan knew immediately it was from Jay. Morgan looked up at Hotch with a look from a broken man, Hotch to this as a sign that Morgan needed to be alone with Garcia as well as his thoughts about the envelope. "JJ would you like to come and grab some coffee?" JJ knew all well what that means, she nodded as she looked at Morgan and walked out of the room. Hotch gave Morgan one last assuring before heading out of the room.

After Hotch and JJ left, Morgan sat in his own thoughts looking between this envelope and his Baby Girl. Wondering what has brought this whole situation on, he knew Penelope Garcia. And he knew she wouldn't put herself in a situation like the one she is in now, unless it was something in great importance. The thought made him look at the envelope, he took a deep breath and start to open the paper seal and pulled out a folded piece of paper and started to read the hand written words;

_I know you maybe angry with me now, but this has to be done._

_You need to know this is for the better, trust me. You'll understand when the time comes. _

_Look after my girl. _

_Jay_

"Trust me! For the better!" Morgan shout. It seemed like he was going through the same nightmare all over again, like the night he last saw Garcia. Something about Jay made him want to help her, to protect her. He was now starting to lose control, his composure. Morgan turned and started to punch the wall that was closest to him, as his rage and anger coursed threw his body. Morgan couldn't control what he was feeling, everything that he held it in all this time and it so happen to find its way out now.

Un-be-knowns to Morgan, Garcia's monitors were now going off like a set of fire alarms sounding threw a government building. It was like Garcia knew exactly what was going on around her, but she couldnt do anything to calm her superhero down. She was everything but, helpless..

* * *

Hotch knew that this wasn't going to be an easy road for Morgan, hell it wasn't going to be for all of his team members. But, not only did Morgan got a letter he received one as well. He pulled his out and looked at the envelope, he turned it over and was about to open it before he hear JJ calling his name. Hotch quickly shove the envolope into the inside pock of his jacket. He knew he it was important to read it but, he also knew the time and place to do so. He needed to wait, he needed to be alone before doing such a thing. At this time his team needed him, that was far more important. "Yeah, JJ.. Uhh.. I needed a moment" Hotch said as he stumbled over his words. He then quickly turned on his heels walked towards JJ and lead her inside the elevators.

By now both Hotch and JJ were seated in the cafeteria holding steaming coffees. JJ was the first to speak "do you thing she'll be back? I mean, if Pen was so important to Jay why did she leave?". Hotch didnt exactly know how to answer this question, he wanted to know 'why?' Himself. At this point, his mind kept drifting back to the envelope. He quickly shook his head out of thought and simply answer "that is a question i cant answer". They continue to sit in silence as they finish their coffees, they decided to head back up to Garcia's room. Rossi, Emily and Reid would soon be arriving and they all need to be together at a time like this, they just found of their family members back. Let alone lost another.

As Hotch and JJ stepped out of the elevator they immediately heard commotion coming from Garcia's room. As they get closer they notice Rossi, Emily and Reid standing outside of the room. All three members of the team have concern and worry written over there faces. "Rossi, what's going on here?" Hotch said in an authoritative tone and commanding stance "Morgan, he has completely lost it, he won't let anyone in the room. It's like he has lost his mind, Hotch." As Hotch looked around his fellow team mates he notice that Reid was holding his face, "Reid, what happened?". "We tried to calm him down, nothing seemed to work. I just got to close, Morgan picked up a cup and threw it. The cup kind of hit my face" Reid said in a soft tone, like a lil biy who was in trouble. With that Hotch took it upon himself and entered the room.


End file.
